Hilda
Age: 19 gender: Female Occupation:Maid Race: Pre Ryu Bio Hilda was an average order soldier that joined the service in order to make a better living.She was given a basic position and worked her way up to knight. With this position she was given a duty protect the Risen child named Lorenz. When she first met Lorenz she found him to be a strange person due to his overly optimistic outlook and how he could be amazed by simple things. After they spent some time together she started to find it endearing. Then Lorenz started to display abilities of a hero blessed by the goddess herself and was given a high ranking position in the order above Hilda. Lorenz was loved and respected addition to the army. He was respected and loved by the armies lower ranking recruits. This caused Hilda to start looking up to lorenz so much so that she began modeling herself after him even ,picking up spearmanship as her main choice of combat, and became his retainer. One day stumbles across a fairy named Asher imprisoned in the capital. Hilda tried to cheer the male fairy up and for this the fairy gave her the same potential within Lorenz. She was given the abilities of a new generation hero. Once the order higher ups learned of this Hilda was thrown into being a hero training stripped of her retainer status. The training was very harsh on her because she needed to catch up to the likes of Fraya and Baal who currently outclassed her in ability power and fighting capability. Right when she was ready to give up Lorenz came and offer to take her under his wing to repay her for all the times she looked after him. Hilda jumped at the offer happy to return to Lorenz side. This is when she realized she had feelings for him. She soon left the order after learning of Lorenz plan to overthrow and reconstruct it in order to make it more just.On a minor note she has a crush on Lorenz but soon gave up on his feelings after learning he was married to Cinda.she soon decides to leave Mac'het and serve Aron an imperfect as a maid until she finds a new purpose. A few months pass and Hilda has gotten use to being a maid finding it no different from being a knight. Through her duties she has found herself getting close to the Aron's daughter Kichi. The young Danuki girl is quite fond of Hilda causing her to often assist Young Kichi in her endeavors., whether it be baking an apple pie or helping her run a stall. The two have gotten so close that Hilda has considered making a Knight's pledge to Kichi. More time passed and on a hot zinpangu day Hilda stumbled upon two order soldiers on vacation. They appeared to have gotten into confrontation with two market friends of hers. She quickly got between the four preventing things from turning violent. She then learned that these two order soldiers were Rex Vermillion and Sonya Schiveli. She offered the two a tour of the area but Rex quickly dismisses it as a waste of time and demands to leave as soon as possible, greatly disappointing Sonya. Hilda impression of Rex was now negative as she found the man to be bossy and narrow minded. She would soon meet Rex again as one day she found herself walking and suddenly falling through a hole. She then found herself in a river being stared at by the rebel Abigail and none other than Rex himself. Rex wished to apologize, but hilda didn't believe he ment it. The two were about to argue when suddenly Rex's tracker attacked his body and made him extrememly ill. Hilda quickly caught his fallen body. Abigail and Hilda then take Rex to Abigail's tribe Village. There a village Doctor removes the tracker. Rex recovered within a few hours and Hilda watched over him. When he woke the two shared touching words with each other. However, upon telling Hilda of how the Order uses Sonya, Hilda immediately demanded that they get Sonya out. Unfortunately, when Abigail returned, she refused to help, leaving Rex and Hilda to go it alone. Hilda got Lorenz to get Rex and her into the Order undetected. Rex led them to his house, only to find a massacre with a possessed Sonya in the middle of it. Rex tried to communicate with Sonya, but ended up getting stabbed and cursed by the sword possessing her. Sonya ended up getting knocked unconscious as Hilda and Lorenz got Rex and Sonya out of the capital and ported back to Abigail, who had been accompanied with by Usagi. Rex managed to heal, but felt constant pleasure from his wound after Sonya was turned into a Cursed Sword. Rex felt nothing but utter failure at Sonya being turned and could no longer accept Sonya as an ally. After much bonding with Hilda, Rex went back to Zipangu with her. However, his hate for Mamono pushed him out of towns and cities and into the forest, where he constructed his own home in the side of a hill. He dug out and built inside of the mound a rather large house for him and his dire wolf, Fluffy. Here the two began a developing relationship. That eventually breaksdown and Hilda is left return to the comfort of Aron and his family. But this relationship has left an ever lasting mark on her for she has been thrown in a state of Ryu transformation. Seiko manages to put her in a state where she doesn't fully transform but scales remain on her limbs and horns still grow from her head. Yet she does not mind this as it serves as a reminder. Personality She has a very modest attitude and is very humble. She can get very flustered when other women come on to her. She is also very hard-working even when she doesn't want to do something. Also through her service she has proven to be very loyal to those she cares about. She is also a very kind person as she often spared mamono trying to follow her former crushes' example. Abilities * Attack Reflectal The user can reverse any attack (from long range attacks to melee) launched at them back at their opponent. Sometimes the attack reversed can become stronger, faster, or both. Methods include deflecting the attack upon contact with the mirror-based surface, bending the attack with force, or absorbing the attack and firing it in the opposite direction. Barrier generation User is able to create a shield, wall or a field to protect themselves, with varying appearances. Force-fields are not impenetrable and can usually be removed by an energy drain or extreme weight. peculiarly enough her barrier can be able to mold them into any shape. Category:Characters Category:Sink Lover's OC